The Substitute Shop Teacher
"The Substitute Shop Teacher" is the second short of ''The Talented Mr. Bixby'', following "The Substitute Bug Man" and preceding "The Substitute Career Counselor". It originally aired on Cartoon Network in-between programs on June 1, 2008. The short features Mr. Bixby and Principal Wexley. Plot The short opens up with Mr. Wexley explaining to an automobile class that their instructor Mr. Johnson is away, so Mr. Bixby will fill in for teaching the class. Suddenly, Mr. Bixby arrives crashing through the garage door with his van, sending Mr. Wexley flying and getting a tire stuck through his head, only to then be unintentionally sent down a boiler room by Bixby. As Mr. Bixby introduces himself to the class, he notices that smoke is coming out of his van due to the crash, resulting in him doing a "pop quiz" asking what to do with his van's predicament. One student tries to answer this, giving Bixby the advantage to send the student to perform the task. After that situation, Mr. Bixby tasks the class to write down a 15-page paper about the history of German Automobiles in German, making the class grown and boo. Then he explains to the class that the first person who can get him some blinker fluid from a auto store will not have to write the paper. This favor sends almost the entire class running off to get the item, though however, Bixby was actually testing them as blinker fluid does not exist, leaving him with three students who he dubs the "smart ones". He then makes a deal with the three students to give them each an A for the day by repairing and improving his van visually, but only as he quotes "As long as you don't make it look stupid!" 20 minutes later, the students reveal the van's current look to Bixby, but he is completely dissatisfied with the results and tells them "You all can forget about those A's!" Just then, Mr. Wexley comes barging out of the boiler room, angrily asking what has been going on and where are the other students (which then switches to a scene to them at the auto store finding out that blinker fluid doesn't exist), leaving Bixby speechless, but then he says he'll go and bring them back. As Bixby walks over to his van, one of the three students hesitates to him saying that they added something, but Bixby ignores their warnings and enters his van anyway. The short concludes with two rockets coming out of no where from Bixby's van, much to his surprise, and then his van blasts off, flying away with him screaming in terror. Trivia * In real life, blinker fluid is a novelty gag "used" to make blinkers on vehicles work. * The helmet that Mr. Bixby puts on when he tells the students to write the 15-page paper is a pickelhaube, a traditional German military helmet. * This is the first short where Mr. Bixby's catchphrase "I got this" is spoken. Category:Wedgies Category:Episodes of Wedgies Category:The Talented Mr. Bixby Shorts